


Please Don't Leave Me

by KellyKingKake



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Are You Prepared, Batman - Freeform, Batman Tears, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, FindSomeTissue, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Sadness, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyKingKake/pseuds/KellyKingKake
Summary: Bruce's Emotions are very unstable at the moment.





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Kelly here. :} I hope you are enjoying my Bruce Wayne Fanfics. If you have any questions or requests, just inbox me. Have a Great Day.

**Please don't leave me**

                It was a winter day in Gotham, very unusual. Bruce's black trench coat and arm were wrapped around you to keep you warm from the harsh winter breeze. "You know we should start heading home [Y/N]. We can go to this coffee shop another day." Bruce murmured into your ear. You let out a giggle. "Awe, I really wanted to try it out, I hear they have delicious powder filled doughnuts." You smiled through the coat, looking at Bruce with desperate eyes. Bruce gave out a deep, warm chuckle. "[Y/N]." Bruce asked warmingly. You pushed out a 'hmph' from his coat. Bruce was hesitant to speak. "I never have taken seriousness of how much you love me, and how much I love you." Bruce mentioned. It was silence between you and Bruce for a moment. You and Bruce looked into each other's eyes before he began to speak. "[Y/N]. I want you to know that I-." Bruce was cut off in the middle of his, when everything went pitch black, and you were gone in the blink of an eye.               

  "[Y/N]?" Bruce questioned. Bruce went into a squat position and frantically looked for you in the void darkness. "[Y/N]! Where are you! Not this, NOT NOW!" Bruce voice echo through the void. Bruce's eyes were filling with tears. Then with a blink of an eye you reappeared in sight of the void darkness. Bruce wiped his eyes and smiled scarcely. "[Y/N]." Bruce choked with relief. You didn't say anything you stood there holding your stomach. "[Y/N]?" Bruce said worryingly. You held your stomach tighter and streams of tears rolled down your cheeks repeatedly.           "Bru-Br-Bruce." you stammered out into a whimper. The Crimson and Maroon started to appear graphically on your hands. "[Y/N]! What's wrong?" Bruce questioned angrily.  Bruce charged towards you, but you disappeared when he reached out for your hand. The darkness of the void filled in with a familiar scene.

       It was a damp black alley, but everything was so far forward. Bruce was wearing a black suit, walking side by side with his parents when it happened, but it was different... He was older.

 

 Bruce flinched at the scene. "No. NO! NO! N-." Bruce cried aloud, but no one could hear him.

 

    "Bruce, what's wrong?" Martha Wayne cooed worryingly.

Bruce looked down at his mother, but couldn’t speak. Bruce was screaming on the inside, knowing what's going to happen.

     "He's fine." Thomas Wayne said playfully shoving Bruce's arm.

Bruce looked at his dad worryingly, but in their eyes it seemed as Bruce was smiling.

Then it happened. 

*.                                 *.                                        *.

 

 "I said Jewelry!" The Man Roughly Snapped.

Martha Wayne hurriedly starts pulling off her jewelry.

Bruce tried to move, but he couldn't. He had tears rolling off his cheeks already.

    The Mugger pointed the gun at Mrs. Wayne’s neck. "Hey, jus-" **_BOOM_**

 ** _"_** DAD!" Bruce choked. Bruce's watch his dead father fall helplessly to the ground.

"THOMAS! THOMAS!" Martha called to her husband.

Bruce sobbed even louder. "P-Please. Not her." He whimpered.

"Give me the darn..." The mugger struggling to take the necklace from around Martha's neck. **BOOM.**

Bruce sobbed harder looking at the mugger, then down to his parents lifeless bodies. The mugger looked at Bruce and lifted the gun to him. Bruce's tears made his vision blurry and he tried to run, but he stood in the same spot. He was frozen in time. Bruce closed his puffy, watery eyes and brought his hands up beside him; expecting the bullet to bring his pain to an end. **BOOM**

The running of the Mugger's Footsteps filled the lifeless ally as he ran away. 

**"** Wh-What? Am I- I-. [Y/N]!" Bruce Screamed looking down at your body piled upon his parents.

 **"** Bru-Bruce." You coughed up blood.

 **"[Y/N]! Look at me!"** Bruce said lifting your head in his hands. "You're not going anywhere! OKAY!" Bruce Cried.

 **"** I-I l-l-Love yo-uuu too." You whispered in your last breath. Your eye closed heavily and you were dead.

Bruce mouth gaped open a little. Bruce rubbed his thumbs in circles on your cheeks before crying out your name. Bruce was in denial to believe that you were dead. "[Y/N]." He whispered in a broken voice, a crooked smile forming across his lips. "[Y/N]. [Y/N] Wake up." He whimpered out. Bruce cried in the crook of your neck. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Bruce cried out.

Everything went fading black.

"Bruce. BRuce. BRUCE!" You called him from his nightmare.

Bruce sat up quickly from the bed. "[Y/N]. You're alive." Bruce engulfed you into a hug.

"Pl-please D-don't leave me!" He cried stuttering on his tears. "I love you." Bruce noted.

You looked at Bruce in concerned, for this was the 15th nightmare this month. "Bruce... Bruce." You rubbed your hands through his tangled hair and he looked at you with his now puffy eyes. "We are going to have to work this out, nightmare by nightmare. You are going to have tell me what happened. Okay?" You said sincerely. Bruce shook his head and told you the nightmare. Your eyes filled with tears, for seeing him suffer from these nightmares, but the only thing you could say was. 'It was going to be okay.' Bruce was now eyelids started to fall heavy. He was still in your arms. "[Y/N]. I would lose everything all over again, you weren't here... I love you. And I don't want to take you for granted, please believe me." He murmured tiredly. You wiped the tears falling from your cheek and smiled. "I believe you. I love you too." You placed a kiss on Bruce's forehead, to which in response, he gave you a safe smile. Then you two fell asleep, with Bruce safely in your arms. 


End file.
